


another day I never expected to have

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Escape, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lyra Erso Lives, MayThe4th Treat, Multi, POV Female Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Both Galen and Lyra are captured at the beginning of Rogue One. Their friend and occasional lover, Saw, finds Jyn. Then he mounts a rescue for them.
Relationships: Galen Erso/Lyra Erso, Galen Erso/Lyra Erso/Saw Gerrera, Lyra Erso & Saw Gerrera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	another day I never expected to have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



_Not again_ , Lyra thought, over and over in her mind. Trying to hold on to her anger and frustration. It was difficult though. The med droids had been thorough while treating the shot to her shoulder. Her whole arm still ached. At least she'd gotten Krennic as well. That thought kept her moving. As well as the fact that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Jyn. Not after she'd woken up on the transport, not now, trapped in yet another lab facility. The handful of times Galen had been brought in to see her hadn't brought any news on that front either. Jyn had to have escaped. Saw must have come for her. 

Lyra holds that thought tight. 

She holds onto it as shes marched to dinners with Krennic and Galen. Mockeries of earlier times. She holds onto it as she's taken to physical therapy sessions. She bites her tongue when Krennic is there as well, his face far too smug as she runs through the exercises meant to help her regain movement in her left arm. 

The days begin to blend together and stretch into weeks. The routines she's pushed into begin to feel normal. She's starting to forget the warmth of their little house on La'mu. The taste of the fish. The way Jyn's toys were lined up along the bed. 

Her bed feels cold and empty here. Krennic has kept Galen to himself for the most part. Lyra is sure he's pouring more poison in her husband's ear. More lies. 

She hates this feeling of helplessness. 

* * *

The distant boom when it comes is a relief. Whether a lab accident or an attack, Lyra sees a chance and takes it. She follows the worried crowd out from the mess and ducks into one of the laboratories, hoping to loose her guards there. She weaves through the equipment and finds another door, which leads to another room filled with large equipment. She wishes for a moment she had the time to get into the system and figure out what exactly Krennic is having them study. She could take it with her, or wipe everything. Set them back years. 

She pauses, suddenly torn. She could do it. It might even be easier than escaping. 

The lights, flicker, and another ground shaking crashes echoes through the base. A alarm sounds, making the decision for her. She turns her back and finds the next door, and then the next. Moving forward slowly, but steadily. She's getting closer to the storage bays, which are just past the labs. Then she should be near the hanger bay. Another crash. This is no accident she starts to think, and has to tamp down on the hope that flares up. 

That's when she hears it. Hears _him_. 

It's Saw. He must have followed their trail or found a way in. Someone to pass along information. Lyra is running now, headless of the fact that she has no weapon, that she doesn't even has shoes! Only the grey jumpsuit commonly worn in the base. All she knows is she has to move forward, move faster. She has to reach Saw. Then they can find Galen. Then she can take down Krennic for good and be free of him and his influence. 

" _Flank right! Watch those doors!"_ she hears Saw yelling, and she forces herself to slow, unsure if his people will recognize her on sight. Peering around the edge of the door she finds chaos. White troopers with their backs to her fire on Saw's Partisans. One of the transport ships spits out black smoke and Lyra can see fire spreading along the left of the hanger bay. 

There's cover that way though. The troopers behind it all dead. Lyra doesn't give herself time to think, she just runs. Her bare fit slide over the floor, and she pushes away the pinpricks of pain from broken crates or armor she can feel grind themselves into her soles. Her lungs protest, as does her scar in her arm, but she makes it. 

One step closer to freedom. 

She ducks down to one knee and leans around the cracked containers. Her eyes find Saw again. He looks magnificent. He's ordering his troops to move up, arm throw wide, that ridiculous makeshift cape flowing out behind him in the haze of smoke, and it's like a dream. She waits for him to pause his firing and yells out for him across the distance. His eyes widen, and he turns and finds her hiding spot. 

"Lyra!" He calls back, and then he's moving. His people lay out covering fire as he sprints from their own space, ducking around another transport ship, closer, too close to the fire, she fears, but then he's there, strong hands wrapped around her biceps, eyes moving over her quickly, checking for injuries she knows. 

"Lyra, are you hurt?" He asks and she shakes her head no. His hands brush her shoulder and she can't hide the way she leans away, the scar still tender, and his eyes narrow, and she knows later he'll press harder, demand more information, but for now he stays focused. 

Another of his people slides in beside them. "We've got them pinned, but can't hold this position long. We need to leave before they call for air reinforcement."

Saw's hand moves to his belt and he pulls out a canister. "I'll be right behind you," he says to Lyra. Then jerks his chin back towards the cluster of ships.

"Get her on board!" he yells, and stands to throw the flash bang grenade towards the remaining troopers. The Partisan grabs her (by her good arm at least) and pulls her back away from the lines of fighting. Lyra instinctive pulls away, yelling back to Saw to wait, to find Galen. "We have to kill Krennic!" she screams over the sounds of blaster fire and she barely recognizes her voice, the fear and anger mixing together to turn her into some vengeful being. But she won't leave Galen behind, can't leave him to Krennic's mercy. She couldn't do it on Lah'mu and she won't do it now. 

Saw ducks back behind cover and turns, gesturing again to the shuttles. "Lyra, go! Trust me!" and she does. Against everything she does. She trusted him enough to invite him into her marriage, she trusted him then to find them a place away from the war and chaos. She trusted him to come for them when she'd called. And all these weeks spent trapped and chafing at her isolation, she's trusted in the belief that he'd had Jyn, he'd come for her and kept her safe. So she wretches her fear and doubts aside and lets herself be guided back down the ramp, running from cover to cover until they make it to one of the ships. More hands meet her at the ramp and pull at her. They pull her further in and and push her shoulders until she sits on a bench in the hold. 

Lyra is shaking. Adrenaline she thinks distantly. Shock probably. 

More hands reach for her and she flinches back, raises her head to apologize and meets familiar warm brown eyes.

It's Galen. Galen is there, standing in the hold, a line of dried blood smeared across his forehead, staring at her like he can't believe his eyes. Then he's falling to his knees in front of her. "Lyra, Lyra, Lyra" he's saying, and his hands are tight in the folds of her jumpsuit, holding her as if it's the only thing keeping her here. Her own shaking hands find his face, tracing over lines and shapes she knows well, and she finds that he's crying. 

Heavy footsteps march towards them and Lyra can feel the hum as the ship lifts off, but it all seems so distant now. So unimportant compared to the man in front of her. 

The footsteps come closer, and Saw is there again, covered with marks of ash and soot, but the grin on his face is a rare jewel. 

"Lyra! You're free. You both are.” He reaches down to lay a hand on Galen’s shoulder, grounding him. “You're here now. I've got you.”

Lyra stares up at him. It doesn't quite feel real. That he came for them. That they escaped. 

There are a dozen question she could ask him, but words seems beyond her right now. Instead she rises and slowly reaches out a hand, telegraphing her intent clearly. He lets her grab at his breastplate, so she pulls him in another step, and leans up to press their lips together. Heedless of any of his people around them, she drinks in the taste of smoke and fire and determination, the feel of his chapped lips against her own, and she can feel Galen reaching up to find Saw's hand and shifting to rest his head against Saw’s leg. It can’t be comfortable, but Lyra is certain that can be fixed. The will have time before they get to wherever Saw’s current base is. Time to strip him out what armor they can, to fall back together and share new scars and to remember that they are alive, and they are free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in rare pair hell! These scientists seducing the rebel into the bed and having that connection makes Rogue One even more angsty and sad!


End file.
